Love the way you lie
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: Y tú, estúpido, te das la vuelta resignado. Y te da igual si te utiliza, si se aprovecha de ti o destroza tu cuerpo. Porque amas cuando miente así... .:XS::Lemon::TYL:.


¡Hello~! Este fic -mi primer XS :O- va dedicado con todo mi amor de fresa a mi querida canon, por su cumpleaños x33 Espero que su prometido porn le haga el día -o la noche ya a estas alturas xD- un poco más feliz, en compensación por el otro regalo que no pudo ser D: Te quiero mi canon, you know (L)

_Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Xanxus, Squalo y el porn no me pertenecen... a no espera, el porn sí :O Entonces Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Xanxus, y Squalo, no me pertenecen, el porn es mío -3-_

**Aclaración:** este es un songfic, por decirlo así, por lo que para leerlo sería recomendable -casi obligatorio- hacerlo con su canción correspondiente de fondo, que podéis escuchar en tutubo: http : / www . youtube . com / watch? v=uelHwf8o7_U&ob = av3e

Espero que os guste :D

* * *

_**L**__ove the way you lie.._

Se oye un fuerte portazo en la lujosa residencia de los Varia en Italia. Desde su habitación Squalo oye el sonido de cristales rompiendose y decide ir a matar al bastardo que esté haciendo ruido a esas horas.

Xanxus entra enfurecido, siente la sangre palpitar en sus sienes y unas enloquecidas ganas de romper todo lo que se situe en su camino. Una vez más, ese viejo de mierda tenía que hacerle la vida imposible...

Se gira y con un puñetazo destroza el elegante espejo del salón de la mansión Varia. La mano, por la que se desliza un hilo de sangre, le duele horrores y eso solo acrecienta más su rabia. En el único trozo que permanece fijo a la base del espejo ve su reflejo. Se gira y tirando con fuerza de su largo pelo plateado situa su boca a centímetros de la suya. Squalo siente en su aliento el intenso olor a alcohol y apoyando las manos en su pecho se aparta como puede de su lado.

-¿Se puede saber que mierdas te pasa ahora?

_I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like_

_(No puedo decirte lo que es realmente  
Solo puedo decirte que se siente)  
_

Ignora la pregunta y se acerca a él de nuevo agarrandole el brazo con dureza. Squalo choca contra su pecho, se retuerce un poco intentando soltarse de su agarre y finalmente lo consigue asestándole un puñetazo en la boca en el proceso. Le mira con una mezcla de orgullo, decepción y temor, mientras ve como el moreno se tambalea un poco con la cabeza gacha y el pelo ocultandole el rostro.

Sabe que Xanxus no reaccionará a nada que le diga en ese momento. Siempre es igual. Decide ahorrarse el numerito y echa a andar hacia su habitación. Siente los pasos de su Jefe tras su espalda. Acelera el paso y poco a poco llega a sus oidos el ruido de muebles cayendo al suelo y objetos rompiendose contra el parqué.

Acelera el paso y llega a su habitación, colandose con rapidez en esta. Sabe lo que viene después de que Xanxus se ponga así. Es la historia de siempre, y está harto de tener que soportar siempre sus arranques de violencia. Cierra con pestillo su habitación y una vez dentro se da cuenta de su respiración acelerada. Había acabado corriendo hasta el cuarto.

_And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

_(Y ahora mismo siento un cuchillo en mi tráquea  
No puedo respirar, pero sigo peleando mientras puedo)_

-Maldita basura, ¡abre la jodida puerta!

La puerta tiembla bajo los golpes enfurecidos del Jefe Varia y por un momento Squalo piensa que realmente echará la puerta abajo. Se acerca a la puerta y apoya su mano en el pomo. Duda. Fuera siente como todo se ha calmado. Ya no oye los gritos de Xanxus ni el ruido de objetos siendo tirados por el suelo.

Abre despacio la puerta y al instante recibe un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que si no le ha quebrado la nariz, si que le ha provocado una fuerte hemorragia. El moreno ve como el otro se inclina un poco llevandose las manos a la cara y tambaleandose hacia atrás. Levanta la cabeza ligeramente y entre las hebras plateadas que caen por su cara le lanza una profunda mirada de odio, y de nuevo se lanza hacia él intentando devolverle el golpe.

_High off of love, drunk from my hate  
He fucking hates me and I love it_

_(Por encima del amor, borracho de mi odio  
Él me odia, y me encanta)_

Sujeta el brazo con el que lo va a golpear y con la otra mano lo sujeta del cuello empujandolo contra la pared. Squalo se retuerce intentando soltarse de su agarre pero se detiene cuando Xanxus lanza un puñetazo contra la pared abriendo una pequeña brecha y dejando una marca de sangre de sus nudillos abiertos.

No es que tenga miedo, no; pero sabe que Xanxus es capaz de mandarlo al hospital cuando está en ese estado, y no es lo que más le apetece.

Intenta escapar pero su Jefe no le dejará. Lo sujeta del brazo y lo atrae de nuevo hacia él esta vez besándolo con vehemencia. Lo levanta forzandolo a rodear su cintura con sus piernas, y Squalo coloca los brazos alrededor de su cuello para no ir ambos de bruces contra el suelo, mientras el moreno sigue invadiendo su boca como si no hubiera mañana.

_Here we go again, it's so insane_

_(Aquí vamos otra vez, es tan enfermizo)_

Camina hacia la cama mientras lo sigue sujetando y lo deja sobre ella, explorando su boca una vez más, ansiono, demandante, como si bebiera de su esencia hasta dejarlo exhausto, vacío. Besa, lame, muerde sus labios hasta formar una pequeña herida de la que brota un hilo rojizo. El sabor de la sangre de su subordinado se mezcla con la suya propia mientras con manos hábiles intenta deshacerse de la parte superior de su ropa. Squalo forcejea, pero no consigue evitar que su Jefe logre su objetivo.

Asqueado, enfurecido, lanza un escupitajo a la cara de Xanxus. Este slo abofetea y se limpia, retirando después su propia camisa y agachándose para atrapar un pezón del peliblanco entre sus dientes. Lo estimula con su lengua, tironeando de el sin clemencia mientras una de sus manos desciende hasta el borde del pantalón del otro.

_You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw  
Bit 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em_

_(Se empujan, se tiran del cabello, se rasguñan, se desgarran  
Muérdelo, tíralo al piso, clávalo)_

Por un momento siente que los dedos le fallan, boicoteando su intento de arrebatarle al su subordinado la molesta prenda. La cabeza le da vueltas, al igual que su estomago del que recibe profundas arcadas que trepan por su esófago hasta asentarse en su garganta. Era inevitable, después de haberse bebido casi su peso en alcohol su cuerpo se sentía entorpecido y cada vez estaba más mareado.

Intenta enfocar la vista en el cuerpo bajo él, y asciende hasta su rostro, que borroso le devuelve una mirada retadora. El sudor baja por sus sienes y llega a sus largas pestañas. Parpadea varias veces intentando enfocar bien la vista, y agitando la cabeza levemente de un lado para otro. El movimiento solo consigue aturdirlo más y por un momento todo ante él se oscurece.

_Its like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer, I suffocate_

_(Es como si estuviese inhalando pintura_

_Y me gusta más de lo que sufro, de lo que me sofoco)_

Xanxus siente como poco a poco pierde la consciencia, y en medio del delirio, unas manos ásperas lo devuelven a la realidad...

_And right before I'm about to drown he resuscitates me_

_(Y justo antes de ahogarme, él me resucita)_

Squalo sujeta el rostro de su jefe entre sus manos y lo atrae hacia su boca de nuevo. Finalmente no es capaz de eludir la atracción y el deseo tórrido que el moreno provoca en él. Sabe muy bien que el cabrón solo lo busca en esos momentos en que la situación lo sobrepasa y necesita un modo de canalizar su frustración sin que nadie salga herido.

Nadie además de él.

Sabe que eso que tienen está mal. Esa especie de pacto en el que Squalo le permite descargarse en su cuerpo a cambio de esas puntuales noches de imaginarse que las acciones del moreno para con él tienen un trasfondo más sentimental. Pero juró que lo ayudaría en su camino hasta lograr sus objetivos, y si esto le hacía la carga más llevadera Squalo dejaría que machacara su cuerpo y lo desgarrara hasta que no quedara nada de él.

_As long as the wrong feels right_

_It's like I'm in flight_

_(Mientras lo equivocado se sienta bien_

_Es como si estuviera volando)_

Una vez más, el peliblanco une sus bocas en un gesto menos agresivo que los anteriores, pasional a la vez que delicado. El moreno, más calmado, dirige sus labios de su mejilla hasta su mandíbula, para finalmente llegar a su cuello, donde lame y succiona su piel ya enrojecida. No evita dejar una mordida, formando una pequeña marca sangrante.

No se detiene, y sigue por su pecho, su estomago, delineando sus caderas con manos expertas. Finalmente, engancha el elástico de su boxer con dos dedos y lo baja de un tirón. Squalo baja la mirada y se sonroja intensamente, a pesar de que no es la primera (ni segunda, ni tercera…) vez que el otro lo ve desnudo. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Xanxus introdujo su miembro erecto en su boca y empezó a moverse rápidamente, consiguiendo que el peliblanco bajo él arqueara la espalda de golpe, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada y apretando las sábanas entre sus puños fuertemente cerrados.

Squalo apoya sus manos en la cabeza de Xanxus, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras azabache de este, tironeando puntualmente e instándole a ir más rápido. Xanxus, orgulloso de su reacción, viendo como su subordinado se retuerce enfebrecido por el placer bajo su cuerpo, dirige una de sus manos a la entrada del otro para poder prepararlo para el siguiente paso. En cuando el peliblanco siente como el otro juega con su centro arquea más su espalda ya sin poder contener los gemidos que su juego le provoca.

El Jefe de los Varia, cada vez más ansioso y con menos paciencia, introduce un segundo dedo, acelerando el ritmo de su mano entrando y saliendo de la cavidad del otro. Un tercer dedo, y Squalo se siente morir como su jefe siga alargando las cosas.

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a valcano_

_(Quizás nuestra relación no era tan enfermiza como parecía  
Quizás esto es lo que pasa cuando un tornado se encuentra un volcán)_

-VOOOOOI… X-Xanxus, bastardo… si sigues así me… aah… me voy a c-correr…

-Ni se te ocurra basura…

Xanxus, sintiendo la dolorosa presión de su sexo contra la tela de sus pantalones, la aleja de golpe del cuerpo tendido bajo él y rápidamente te deshace de las últimas ropas que le quedan. Regresa a su sitio sobre el peliblanco, ya incapaz contenerse más tiempo, y con rudeza sujeta sus piernas y tironea de ellas arrastrando al otro en el proceso, para así colocarlas sobre sus hombros y darle total libertad para colocarse entre él.

Apenas Squalo siente la punta de su sexo rozando su húmeda entrada, un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo de arriba abajo, y antes de que se de cuenta Xanxus fuerza su entrada hasta hundirse completamente en su interior de forma ruda. Siente un intenso dolor que amenaza con partirlo en dos, y como un ardor candente le azota el cuerpo. Las manos del moreno, sujetando sus caderas para acompasarlo a su ritmo, queman su piel provocando por toda esta un hormigueo ansioso.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_(Solo voy a quedarme ahí y verme arder  
Pero está bien, porque me gusta como duele)_

Xanxus se acomoda sobre él, pegando su cuerpo al suyo y uniendo sus manos entrelazadas contra la colcha. Las embestidas son cada vez más bruscas y el cabecero de la cama traquetea contra la pared. Apoya la cabeza junto a la del otro, suspirando pesadamente, y en un latigazo de placer incontenible le asesta una mordida en el cuello, donde antes dejara una marca rojiza y que ahora transforma en una herida sangrante. Squalo, retorciéndose de placer, no es logra evitar que un par de lágrimas desciendan de sus ojos, producto del dolor físico que acompaña toda esa espiral de deseo y placer.

Y Xanxus, dejando caer su pesada respiración en el oído de su subordinado, susurra esas palabras que Squalo tanto odia. Apenas dos palabras que, en otro contexto habrían hecho que el peliblanco estallara de alegría, pero que desgraciadamente sabe que su jefe solo las dice en estos momentos. Completamente borracho, descargándose en su cuerpo, sus palabras son como una compensación por todo lo soportado. Squalo no quiere unas palabras por compasión, no es eso lo que busca, y sin embargo…

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_(Solo voy a quedarme ahí y escucharme llorar  
Pero está bien, porque amo como mientes)_

De pronto, una embestida y Squalo siente como un río de lava trepa por su interior, desde su cabeza hasta llegar a la parte baja de su cuerpo y salir disparada entre ambos cuerpos, salpicando el abdomen de ambos. Xanxus acelera el ritmo ansioso y, un par de embestidas después llega al clímax también, dejando caer su cuerpo ahora sin fuerzas sobre el de su subordinado.

**. . .**

A la mañana siguiente, Squalo se despierta adolorido y con un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios. Baja la vista y ve su propio cuerpo desnuedo, apenas tapado con una fina sábana. Empieza a recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, y cuando se intenta levantar para dirigirse al baño siente como un brazo lo rodea posisivamente. Se gira y, tendido a su lado, Xanxus descansa plácidamente, con un semblante calmado que le da un aire pacífico, de no ser por algunos restos de sangre ya couabulada sobre su rostro.

Repentinamente enfurecido, Squalo aparta el brazo ajeno de un tirón, lavantándose furioso, completamente desnudo, hacia el baño de la habitación. Una vez dentro abre la llave de la ducha. Al girarse observa su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Realmente su aspecto daba pena... El pelo enmarañado, el labio partido, múltiples puntos rojos recorriendole el torso y, finalmente, esa herida del cuello que tenía un aspecto bastante feo.

Odiaba ese momento. La llegada del día después y, con ello, el darse cuenta como una vez ese bastardo había logrado hacer lo que quisiera con él, como si de su juguete se tratara.

_Cause when it's going good it's going great_

_But when it's bad it's awful I feel so ashamed, I snapped_

_Who's that dude I don't even know his name_

_(Porque cuando está yendo bien, está yendo genial_

_P__ero cuando está yendo mal es horrible, me siento tan avergonzado, me quiebro_

_¿Quién es este tipo? Ni siquiera conozco su nombre)_

Nuevamente con la rabia bullendo en su interior, decide meterse en la ducha y olvidarse por un momento de todo.

Cuando sale del baño, ya vestido y preparado para salir de ahí antes de que nadie note nada, una voz lo detiene cuando apenas y roza el pomo de la puerta de la lujosa habitación.

-Vuelve aquí.

Y a Squalo, ese tono demandante y autoritario le hierve las venas, haciendo que por un momento odie hasta su misma existencia. Giras levemente la cabeza, para así lanzarle una mirada furibunda y altanera, en la que intentas transmitirle que por él puede meterse sus ordenes donde le quepan. Una vez más, sostienes el pomo de la puerta preparado para salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Squalo – susurra. -Vuelve.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie..._

_(Solo voy a quedarme ahí y escucharme llorar  
Pero está bien, porque amo como mientes_

_Amo como mientes...)_

Y tú, estúpido, te das la vuelta resignado. Porque sabes que tras ese timbre autoritario, se camufla una suplica desesperada. Y te da igual si te utiliza, si se aprovecha de ti o destroza tu cuerpo.

Porque amas cuando miente así...

* * *

Y eso sería todo :o Espero que os haya gustado, es la primera vez que hago un porn TAN porn xDDD Así que no se como me habrá quedado Dx Espero que no muy OOC xDDD La verdad es que amo esta canción (Eminem, mi amooorr~) y cuando leí la letra automáticamente pensé en estos dos x333 Espero que el resultado de mi experimento no haya sido muy malo xDDDD

Espero vuestros reviews diciéndome que tal~ :DD

¡Byesu~! x3


End file.
